carmen_the_2015_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
King of the City part 2
*Running time: 83 minutes King of the City part 2 is a musical comedy action adventure film and the 2nd chapter of the 7th year of Carmen: The Whole Story. It stars an ensemble cast of Elizabeth Banks, Chris Pratt, Idris Elba, will.i.am, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Martin Short, Jennifer Saunders, Ed O'Neill, Martin Short, Antonio Banderas, Ralph Finnes, Eddie Murphy, Cate Blanchett, Karl Urban, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck, and features Ed Helms, Tom Hiddleston and Jamie Foxx. Cast *Elizabeth Banks as Princess Carmen, the princess of Baghdad *Chris Pratt as Prince Phillip, Carmen's husband **Pratt also voices Mom-bot, Phillip's mother. At the end of the first part, Spencer destroys her, leaving her with the head. *Martin Short as Stephen, one of Carmen's mentors and the Earl's son *Tom Hiddleston as Chris Noogle, King Noogle's nephew and apprentice and the new king of Baghdad *Ed O'Neill as Carlos, Carmen's brother **O'Neill also voices Mr. Dinkles, Carlos' pet caterpillar *will.i.am as Pedro, one of Carmen's best friends *Jamie Foxx as Nico, one of Carmen's best friends *Ed Helms as King Creek / Turbo Poppypants, King Noogle's assistant and the part's central antagonist *Idris Elba as Spencer, the secondary antagonist of the film and one of Carmen's mentors. *Eddie Murphy as Victor, the boss of the Steamworks *Antonio Banderas as Kevin, Victor's assistant *Kevin Micheal Richardson as King Agamemnon, the leader of a lot of gladiators. *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Sir Robert Norramby, Stephen's father and the Earl of Baghdad *Jennifer Saunders as Catlin, Connor's sister *Ricky Gervais as Connor, Catlin's brother *Ralph Finnes as Dr. Jacques Von Fïfi, Carmen's main enemy *Cate Blanchett as Lady Galadriel, Celebron's wife and one of Carmen's mentors *Karl Urban, Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as The Earl's Guards *Andy Garcia as King Noogle, Chris' mentor and uncle and Carmen's father whose voice is only seen at the beginning of the film Songs *Overture - In the opening scene and end credits *Ashes - Sung by Celine Dion *Pretty Cat - Sung by Spencer about his past *The Jungle Rythm - Sung by Carmen Phillip, Carlos, NIco, Pedro and the King *Theme song - During the King's party fantasy *Mine - Sung by Spencer about his plan *Searching Everywhere - Sung by Sam Bwelitt *Go Poppypants - Sung by Turbo Poppypants (formerly King Creek) and Turbo Chorus *Holding out for a Hero - Sung by Catlin while Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Jack, the King, Victor, Kevin and Randy save Carmen and Stephen from Connor, Catlin, Fifi and Spencer *Livin La Vida Loca - Sung by Victor and Kevin at the Fiesta while the main cast dance *Holding Out for a Hero (Reprise) - Sung by Frou-Frou during the first 3 minutes of the Credits *It's Gonna be a Great Day - The credits' second song Trivia *Stock footage from Safety is used *Carlos, Nico and Pedro are not as dead as they were in the first part (but still alive when Creek placed them in a dungeon). *The music when the opening title appears is the music when the cover of the "Mr. Brown can Moo! Can you?" book from Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video: Dr. Seuss’ ABC. *The music and bell chime when Creek is introduced is the music and bell chime when the narrator form Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video: Dr. Seuss’ ABC says “Big Z.” *The music during Spencer's defeat is the music from Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video: Dr. Seuss’ ABC during the V segment. *The music at the ending of the film credits and the moments before the ending song starts is the music when the narrator reads the last two pages of the beginner book of "Mr. Brown can Moo! Can you?". *King Noogle has a vocal cameo at the beginning of the film, calling Carmen from college that Spencer is attacking Baghdad. He is later seen in the Special Guest Star category of the credits (his body is replaced by a phone). His name can be seen at the very end of the cast of the end credits. *The film resolves the cliffhanger at the end of the last part. *The film features Celebron as a non-speaking cameo character at the end of the film. It is his last appearance to date. *All of the citizens of Baghdad appear in this movie. Tropes *Avengers, Assemble!: Carmen assembles not just any friend willing to fight Spencer, but also her allies from Baghdad like Galadriel, Celebron, and Dr. Livin Van Fifi's henchmen. *Big "NO!": Creek screams, "No! NOOOO!" when Eugene activates his machine which destroys him. *Heel–Face Turn: Connor and Caitlin, though only when threatened by Chris, and they still describes himself as an "evil couple" during this sequence. Of course, it helps that Chris had promised him that he'd probably get a new hat if he wrote "We are very sorry for what we did to Carmen and her friends" a hundred zillion times, so he wouldn't need his old one anymore. Category:MOVIES Category:Carmen